


What It Takes To Be King

by Lightningclaw13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Child Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningclaw13/pseuds/Lightningclaw13
Summary: Ganondorf had always fantasized about being the Hylian King but never knew what it would take to reach that coveted throne.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own AU variants of Ganondorf and Ghirahim! This Ganondorf (who's full name is Ganondorf Toba Dragmire) looks similar to HW but has shorter braided hair and much more casual clothes. Ghirahim basically looks the same but has a slightly more covered outfit.  
> Also, this Ganondorf doesn't live in Gerudo Desert, nor is he king! He is relatively poor and lives in a town close to the desert with his family.

The Gerudo had finally matured to the age of 20, and it was then he knew that he wanted to rule Hyrule. His loyal and trusted companion, Ghirahim, had already suggested the idea to him earlier in life. The Gerudo wasn't sure; he was only 13 when he met the demon. Now, he realized that it would benefit himself and his family and even fulfill many of his past lives wish, giving the Gerudo a better living arrangement. The redhead knew that he could rule better than any Hylian and punish the criminals instead of giving them less than half their sentence and releasing the scum back into the world. Before he could start planning for that, Ganondorf wanted- no needed to rid his father of the world. He had already killed before, and all of those 'people' were monsters in every sense of the word. That man he called Father had been abusive to him and his sister for most of their lives, so he saw no difference. Taking his old man's life only seemed fair. Ghirahim agreed, only wanting the best for him. If helping find a deadly poison for him to murder his father improved his wellbeing, then the Sword Spirit would do so. 

" _Ganondorf!_ You cooked all of this?" Looking where the voice came from, Ganondorf smirks and walks over, setting down the plate full of food he had in front of the Gerudo. "Yeah, _Nevina_ , I did." He emphasized her full name as she had done with his name. "Why are you so shocked?"

__

__

"Just surprised my baby brother can cook~"

"You taught him, so if it's bad, that's your fault!" called out a different voice from the next room over. Nevina turned to stare where the sound came from, pale green eyes fixated with a slight glare on the connecting hallway. When no follow-up was given, she rolled her eyes, "You can't cook worth a damn anyway!" A third person entered the conversation from the same area. "Can you two shut up?"

"You two better get in here before I chuck your plates out!" Ganondorf retorted, crossing his arms as his braid of red hair fell onto his left shoulder. Within a few moments, two Hylian males burst into the room. Both had blue eyes and light skin, typical of a Hylian, but the shorter male had short, blonde hair while the other had short, almost pitch-black hair. 'Azin looks almost exactly like Father,' Ganondorf internally thought. His blonde brother loudly sighed, getting his attention back. "Sorry, Ganon, Az decided to throw my fucking weed out, and I wanted payback."

"BY TRYING TO BURN MY FAVORITE PIPE!!" Azin shouted at his younger brother before turning and glaring down at his other brother. "Tokos was the one being a bitch!" Nevina sighed, rolling her eyes and pinching her nose, her long, braided, dark red hair falling onto her back. A moment of silence passed before she looked over at them, "Well, while we're at the table, can you two please not kill each other over a stupid pipe?"

"Please. I'm trying to have a good family dinner here." Ganondorf glanced at the entrance to the house. "Hopefully, Mother and Father will be back soon." He stared at the door for a few extra moments. 'So I can finally kill that bastard.'

"They're probably off fuc-," Azin began to mumble before Tokos gave him a smack to the back of his head. "Dickface!" he growled. "Just sit down and let's eat," Nevina interjected. The boys went silent as she let out another sigh. "Gan can make Mother and Father something later, okay?" The two brothers glanced at each other before shrugging and sitting down, a chair in between them. Ganondorf looked over at his sister, wordlessly thanking her, before sitting down in the chair beside her.

Almost two hours had passed since he ate with his siblings. The three of them went to their rooms, and he was pretty sure Nevina was already asleep. It was already 9 pm, and his parents still were not home. He worried about his mother, wondering if his dastardly father had hurt her. Just as his mind started to visualize, a knock at the door caught his attention. He got up from the dining table and walked over, opening the door and smiling as his mother met him front and center. "Did you two have a good time?" he asked, looking up into her deep green eyes. "Oh, it was wonderful, Ganondorf. Umill outdid himself this time, going to Salari Falls to have a romantic night away." His mother smiled, glancing behind her at Umill, who had doused the torch he had. As he walked back, she leans down and gives the smaller Umill a peck on the cheek. "It was all for you, Imife," he purred back.

"Well, have you two eaten? I made something for you," Ganondorf interjected, not wanting to see his father fake any more of his affections. He took a step to the left, letting his parents spot the two food plates on the table. Imife's eyes lit up before she grabbed her son, pulling him into a hug. "Ganon! Aren't you the sweetest thing?" She turned back to look at Umill, who already started to make his way to the table. "Isn't Ganondorf such a sweetheart, Umi?" He nodded with a mumbled, "Mhmm." The shorter Hylian quickly sat down at the head of the table as Imife kissed her son on his forehead, smiling as he gave her one in turn. "Father, I got something just for you," Ganondorf spoke up, walking away from the dining area and behind one of the counters. He picked up something and moved it behind his back before walking over to Umill. The young Gerudo pulled out a wine bottle, putting on a fake smile. "It's chardonnay."

Umill smirks. "My favorite! Go ahead and pour your mother and me a glass."

"Of course." Ganondorf dipped his head before going back over to the counter and opening the cabinet above it. He pulled out two wine glasses, gently setting them down before he poured the wine bottle contents into the cups. The young man glanced back, noticing his parents were too occupied being flirty with one another. Ganondorf held back a growl as he turned back around and moved his left hand in front of him, out of the view of his parents. A small bit of purple magic covered his open palm before disappearing, leaving a vial of poison with the label "For Umill." He promptly undid the top, pouring the clear liquid into the rightmost glass. After summoning the empty vial away, he grabbed the drinks, the poisoned one in his right, and spun around with a smile. He moved to his parents, grinning at the two of them. "Here you are!" he announced, getting their attention as he set down the glass in his right hand in front of Umill and the other to Imife.

"Thank you, Ganon," his mother praised. "You can go rest now." Imife and Umill picked up their glasses, smiling as they clank them together before taking a sip. "Have a good rest of the night," Ganondorf replied, beginning to head out of the kitchen before adding, "Goodnight. I love you both."

"We love you too," they responded almost in the same breath, causing the two to chuckle. The male Gerudo rushed out of the scene, heading to his room with the biggest grin on his face.

Only a day had passed since his father had 'strangely' passed away in his sleep. Ganondorf was internally ecstatic that his plan had worked and equally heartbroken at his mother's greaving. She barely spoke and had isolated herself that entire day, not responding to any amount of attention he or any of his siblings gave her. He let out a sigh, leaning up against the rock wall. Killing his father was something he had to do, no matter the cost.

"Master!" Ghirahim's voice called out. He glanced over, noticing the Demon Lord smiling up at him. "I thought you would need the company." He gave the smaller man a nod, glancing down at him for a moment. "Thank you, Ghirahim."

"Well, there was another reason I came here." Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow, inclining his head as Ghirahim's brown eyes started to twinkle with excitement. "I know I haven't brought this up in a while, but you should become the Hyrulean King and bring prosperity for this era." 

"I agree."

"We don't have to-" he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening before he shook his head. "Wait, you agree?" Ganondorf nods, smiling at Ghirahim's shocked expression. He glanced off, looking at Hyrule Castle far out in the distance. "Unlike my previous incarnations, I want to do so in a more 'peaceful' way. Taking it by force failed in the end." The Sword Spirit followed his gaze, staying quiet for a few moments before nodding. He looked back over at Ganondorf, tugging his arm to get his attention, grinning wide at the plan retaking Hyrule. "Give me a moment to think." 

A long silence took over as Ghirahim thought. Ganondorf watched him, smiling as he could see the wheels turning in his head. "That's it!" the Sword Spirit suddenly exclaimed. Ganondorf tilted his head as Ghirahim began to explain. "You need to sway the people of Hyrule in your favor. You can do this by offering to help the tinier villages or small groups of people in the region." He was about to interject, but the Demon Lord raised his hands and continued. "If anything backfires or the group attacks or shuns us, we will slaughter everyone in the area. You can later offer your help, both physical and financial, to the surrounding areas and receive the people's trust." He took in Ghirahim's suggestion, thinking it over. It seemed sound, but people could become skeptical of their intentions. They could inform more and more people before the rumors would no doubt reach the castle. They would have no chance at a peaceful takeover. "What if the surrounding peoples become suspicious of us?"

"Oh, uh, well..." he trailed off, beginning to think again. Ganondorf knew about the surrounding monsters in the area, and how many of his past lives used the beasts to help them take over Hyrule. He smiled before placing a hand onto his white-haired companion's shoulder. "Would the monsters around the locations help?" Ghirahim glanced up at him before putting a hand on his chin as he began to think. "Perhaps. Give me few days to ask around surrounding monster tribes."

"Do you believe they would want something in return?" he inquired. The Demon Lord nodded, "Most likely. What do you believe we should offer them?"

"Since they see me as the great Demon King, I can give them a better life, with more fair borders and even a treaty between them and the other races." He smiled down at him, "Would that suffice?"

"It should," Ghirahim confirmed. Ganondorf looked off at the castle again. "Then you had best start now," the Gerudo suggested. Ghirahim nodded and vanished shortly after that. 

Ganondorf waited at Zirco Cliff, the same location as when they first started plotting, every day for about an hour. Imife was ignoring her children still, never even noticing that he was gone and his brothers were high out of their minds most of the time anyway. Nevina asked, however, to which the younger male said that he needed time alone. She was skeptical but left him alone. "You're grieving in your own way," she had told him. He couldn't tell her the real reason, so he let that be the case. Four days passed before Ghirahim returned to the cliffside. "Do they agree?" was Ganondorf's first question to the demon. He looked ecstatic and nodded happily. "They do! I explained your plan, the plight we had with being found out, and about what you had planned for them, and they all eagerly agreed!" He was grinning ear to ear as he continued. "The beasts said they would take the blame, even going inside the destroyed region and allowing us to slaughter them to make sure our story was sound."

"You have done well," Ganondorf praised, earning a blush to appear on the Demon Lord's face. "There is one more matter I need to address."

"Anything, Master!"

Ganondorf leaned over Ghirahim, his thankful expression replaced with a vaguely hostile one. "You will ensure that there are no children below 13 years of age inside any group we decide to massacre. Am I clear?" The demon had a shiver go up through his spine as his master spoke, causing him to nod vigorously. "Of course, of course, but a word if I may..?" he cautioned. The Gerudo glared slightly, "Speak."

"You have to keep to the plan and kill everyone... even if there were somehow young children in the area."

"And why is that?" Ganondorf snarled. The Demon Lord shrank up, taking a moment before speaking, "You can't let them escape. The kids will tell everyone, and then you will never be able to take over peacefully!" He let out a sigh, looking up. "You can give them a swift death." The Gerudo stared down at him, letting silence overtake the moment. Almost two minutes passed before he sighs. "Alright, but you make sure there are no children, so it does not come to that."

"Yes, Master."

"Now leave me," Ganondorf ordered, watching as Ghirahim vanished, leaving an array of diamonds in his wake. Even though he felt disgusted at the thought of ending a child's life, he trusted Sword Spirit to make sure he wouldn't have to.


	2. Self Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: This is a slight description of suicide near the end.

Almost two weeks have gone by since Umill 'tragically' died. At present, Ganondorf was standing alone in the grassy, slightly forested area close to Zirco Cliff. Purple magic emanated off of him, the Gerudo breathing deeply as he stared off in the distance. Slowly, the soft glow of purple aura moved in front of him. Its shape slowly began to shift into a human before it stopped, a burst of light appearing. Soon after, it vanished, and Umill was seemingly left behind. Ganondorf watched as the man he once called father suddenly gasped, a knife going through his throat. He gasped for breath as he fell to the side, weakly looking up at his son. "I should have killed you like this," he muttered to himself, glaring down at the figure.

"Ganon!" a feminine voice calls from a distance. A small gasp escaped from the Gerudo male before he glanced behind to see his sister. He turned his gaze back at Umill, the Gerudo being thankful he decided to do this around the large, cliff-shaped rock formation. As quickly as Umill had appeared, his form turned into the same violet shade of Ganondorf's magic before vanishing. Nevina finally reached her brother, holding a hand over her chest before letting out a deep breath. She smiled up at him. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing about the time you tackled me down here," Ganondorf replied with a chuckle. The shorter Gerudo laughed in response. "Only because you deserved it. You asked me to fight you, and then you, the wee baby, ran off."

"How was I supposed to react?" he smiled. "You were so much bigger than me."

"Look, while remembering the time I pinned your little ass down is a fantastic moment to reminisce about, it's not why I came out here to find you." Nevina lets out a deep sigh, her smile fading. "Why are you away from the house all the time?"

He glanced away, giving a flat answer. "He lived there, and I want to be away from that place as long as I can." 

"You're staying away a lot," she pointed out. Nevina took in a breath and placed her hands on her hips. "Today is the fifth time in a row I've found you here. Mother and I are starting to worry."

"She needs your attention more than I do." Ganondorf began staring down at her, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as air escaped his lips. "I know you care, but Mother is much worse off than I am."

"But you're my little bro-"

"I am no longer the little infant you have to protect," he interrupted with a snap. The male Gerudo turned away from her as she quietly looked at him. A deafening silence overtook the air, neither sibling daring to speak after such a quick and seemingly unprovoked retort. Only after a long minute passed did Ganondorf speak up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He ran his left hand through the top of his hair, the rest being in a braid, and scratched his beard. "I know Tokos and Azin, as stupid as they can be, can take care of themselves." He looked down at her, his ears drooping slightly as his arms slumped to his sides. "Can't you trust me to do the same?"

"I-" Nevina bowed her head, staring down at the grass at her feet. "Alright," she murmured. Lifting her head, she gently smiled. "Can you at least come back for dinner?" He nods, slowly opening his arms. She smiled a bit wider as she wrapped her arms around as much of her brother as she could. Ganondorf immediately hugged her back, slightly raising her off the ground. He set her down after a few moments, now smiling down at her. "I love you, Nev."

"I love you too, Gan." Nevina grabbed the back of his head and pulled it forward. The younger male helped her by leaning down before holding the back of her head as well. They touched foreheads, staying still for a few brief moments before letting go and moving back. "Be home before the sun sets, alright?" his sister smiled. Ganondorf nodded with a smile. The two shared a small wave before he watched his sister leave and start to head back home.

Once Nevina was out of sight, Ganondorf shook his head and crossed his arms. He glanced toward the boulder in front of him and walked over to it before leaning against the large rock. The Gerudo bit his lower lip as his mind launched back and thought of what just occurred, his stomach beginning to turn about the fact he had so quickly yelled at his sister. Ganondorf started to scowl as he thought of how he had enjoyed seeing the pain in her eyes. Deep down in the depths of his very soul, the male Gerudo not only enjoyed her pain but his mother's pain and everyone else's pain as well, even those he didn't care nor know about at all. 'Curse Demise and this blasted affliction,' Ganondorf growled to himself. Not wanting to think of the god who caused this anguish in the first place, he took a deep breath before calling out, "Ghirahim!" In the blink of an eye, the Demon Lord appeared in front of the Gerudo. He bowed before the much taller male before smiling, "Yes, Master?"

"I need something to distract myself with, but it should be beneficial to our plans," he explained, trying to rid himself of the glowering look he had. Ghirahim brought a hand up to his chin, looking into the sky as he pondered. Ganondorf scanned his face, focusing on his dark brown eyes deep in thought. "I have it!" Ghirahim exclaimed with a smile, clasping his hands together. "Someone should properly train you with your more offensive magic, and you need to learn how to use a weapon as well. If you have me, I can teach you."

"I would be delighted." Ganondorf moved off the rock formation. "What should we tackle first?"

"Perhaps you should choose a weapon to use." The Demon Lord moved a hand to his hip. "Do you have any idea as to what you wish to use?" When his master replied with a shake of his head, Ghirahim thoughtfully nodded. Taking that into consideration, he suggested, "Well, you could use my blade before we go to other weapons that are either similar or vastly different, depending on how you feel about it."

"Alright, go ahead and transform."

Ghirahim nodded, taking a deep breath before he closes his eyes. His form vanishes before being replaced with a massive black and red and jagged sword. A purple-colored diamond embellishment covered it as the blade floated in the air in a relaxed and calm manner before lightly pressing itself into the ground. Ganondorf outstretched his hand and grabbed the hilt, taking a breath before lifting it with one hand. He smiled at the feeling, already liking the size and shape. He did a few test swings, a few with one hand, and before using both hands. Ganondorf quickly decided that wielding the weapon with one hand felt more natural for him, but he couldn't imaging using a shorter sword. "Alright, you can transform back." After the Gerudo male spoke, the same purple diamond embellishment enveloped the sword. He let go and watched as the blade moved in front of him, the handle facing the sky before Ghirahim replaced it within a flash of an eye. "How did you like that?" the Demon Lord asked, smiling up at Ganondorf.

"I am positive I want a sword similar to your blade."

"Oh? Well, perhaps a serrated greatsword will suit you?" he suggested. The Gerudo crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he considered the option. He opened his eyes after a moment and shook his head. "I have a bit of knowledge about a giant Goron sword, the zweihänder if I remember correctly. Perhaps I could try that?"

"Excellent! I shall find one at once!" Ghirahim began to bow but stopped as Ganondorf raised his left hand. "Wait. Before you go, I would like to train to be more offensive with my magical abilities."

"Oh-" he gasped, nodding a few times "-of course! Would you like to use my other form to attack as a training dummy?" The younger man nodded and uncrossed his arms, standing up straight. A few moments pass before an array of black diamonds consumed Ghirahim's form and left behind an inverted version of his standard form; his true form. He had a diamond centered on his chest and his forehead, like the spirit of the Master Sword. The Demon Lord also had some white diamond-shaped lines streaking across his left leg, right arm, hips, and part of his torso. "Let us begin!"

The sun was slowly setting, and Ganondorf had sweat dripping from his brow and was panting slightly. He threw a large ball of energy at Ghirahim's form, hitting the diamond on his chest. The Sword Spirit yelled in pain, nearly falling back as he gripped his chest. "Excellent shot, Master," he praised, breathing deeply. Ganondorf rushed over, grabbing his arms and holding him up. "I'm sorry, I had no intention of-"

"It is alright, my liege. This damage you inflicted only demonstrates how much you have improved already." He gave the taller redhead a smile before glancing at sunset. Ganondorf glanced off as well, sharply intaking. "I need to return home."

"Then go to Yarna Hamlet."

"What about you? Will you be alright?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly, though he tried to hide it. Ghirahim nodded. "My friends Valris and Zedo will take care of any injuries I have, I promise." Ganondorf embraced the smaller male before releasing Ghirahim from his arms. The Demon Lord smiled, "Meet me here tomorrow, about midday." With a nod from the Gerudo, Ghirahim teleported away, leaving a small diamond emblazon in his wake before it too vanished. 

"Stay safe," Ganondorf mumbled, glancing toward the sunset once again before teleporting close to his hometown. As he walked, the young male looked around his little village and thought a bit to himself. Not many in Yarna Hamlet knew of his abilities. He didn't want to cause a stir if one decided to call him a Demon, so he kept his magic hidden from most. Though some knew, he continued hiding it for the most part, just in case a not so open-minded individual saw. As Ganondorf reached his home, he took a moment staring at the door before opening it and stepping inside.

"I'm home!" he called out, closing the door behind himself as the Gerudo began heading toward the kitchen. His eyes widened as he entered, seeing his sister along with a much shorter Gerudo, her short, dark red hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"You're a bit late," Nevina chuckled. She had finished putting out the cooking fire, using a flower-decorated cloth to pick up the cooked cucco and move it to the table. "You look like a Lynel attacked you. What on Earlaxus were you doing?"

"Training," he hastily replied, still looking over at the other Gerudo. "When did-"

"Nabooru got here about an hour ago. We already made dinner, so you don't have to do anything, this time at least," she ended with a smirk. "Next time you're cooking."

"Alright, Nev." Ganondorf watched as Nabooru turned, taking a step to sit at the dining table before noticing him. Her golden eyes darted away from his stare as she moved toward the table and sat down. Nevina sapped her fingers, getting the attention of both. "I need to get Mother. I'll be right back." With that, she left the room.

"Soo-" the male Gerudo muttered, walking over and sitting opposite from Nabooru "-how long has it been?"

"About eight years," she replied, not looking at him. The two stayed quiet for a moment, awkwardness filling the air. It had been so long since they last saw one another, and so much had happened. Ganondorf didn't know what to say, and he assumed she didn't either. A few minutes passed before he spoke up again. "How have your travels been?"

Still refusing to look at him, Nabooru replied with a flat, "Fine." Another minute passes before she lets out a sigh and looks at her companion. "I'm sorry about your father." Ganondorf didn't verbally respond but nodded. He didn't want to talk about that bastard of a man, especially not to his friend he only saw again after almost a decade of being apart. Silence takes over as they wait for Nevina to return with Imife.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Nevina emerged from the hallway, Imife gradually following behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Dragmire," Nabooru beamed, watching as the eldest Gerudo came in. Imife dismissively waved her hand while walking to the seat beside her. She sat down and gazed at the shorter woman. "You do not need to call me by such a formal title." Nabooru nodded as Nevina sat down beside Ganondorf, leaving two empty seats between Imife and her present son. Getting a good look at her, he noticed a few light pinkish, almost white, hairs on her head. She already had some strands here and there but now looked much worse. Was her hair lightening faster because of the effect Umill's death had on her?

"Where are Tokoks and Azin?" Imife abruptly asked.

"At their home," Nevina answered. Her mother stared at the empty chairs for a few moments before the group started to pick out what they wanted on their plates. The group began to eat in relative silence, Nabooru occasionally bringing up her travels or Nevina and Toba explaining what was going on at home. About half-way done with their meal, Nabooru glanced at Imife. "How did you and Umill meet?"

"Oh, well, it's quite a lovely story..." Her voice trailed off as Ganondorf tuned out. He didn't want to hear about his late father but wouldn't stop Imife from talking about him, so he decided to ignore them silently. The male Gerudo knew trying to explain that his father had abused him would fall on deaf ears. Everyone believed Umill was just an overworked man, but his father was secretly telling him that he should have never existed and that he was unwanted. The only reason Ganondorf believed otherwise was due to his sister being brave enough to take her brother away during one of their father's yelling sessions and his mother caring for him so deeply. Umill had also verbally abused Nevina, wanting a boy instead of a girl. It never went further than saying he wanted a boy instead, only once in a while, while he told Ganondorf at least once every couple of days that he was a mistake.

"Ganon?" His sister's soft voice and a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts to see the three women looking at him strangely. "Are you alright? You're gripping your knife as if you plan on killing someone," his sister declared, her voice quivering slightly. Looking down at his left hand, he stared at the blade before letting go of the knife, jerking his hand back. It fell onto the table with a thud, and Ganondorf barely realized he had been gawking at the stationary blade before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just-" he took a long pause, rubbing his face and avoiding looking at the three others. "I'm angry with myself."

"Why?" Nevina questioned.

"I feel as though it's my fault for Father's death."

"Ganondorf." Imife softly smiled, her ears drooping. She shook her head before staring at him. "None of this was your fault. People come and go in the blink of an eye. It was your father's time, is all."

The Gerudo male nodded and silence over toon the room. He gazed at his mother. "May I be excused for the rest of the night?" Imife gives a small nod, and with that, Ganondorf stood up and pushed his chair back under the table. Looking over at Nabooru, he gave a wide yet empty smile. "It was good seeing you." She smiled back for a brief moment as she stayed quiet. Now looking to his mother and sister, he continued, "Goodnight, and I love you both."

"We love you too, Gan," Nevina replied, softly waving as Ganondorf almost darted for his room.

The next day came slowly for the Gerudo male. He had slept in and almost didn't get out of bed for training today. Speaking of which, a powerful blast at his feet broke him out of his daydreaming. He jolted, immediately throwing a bolt of magic at his opponent in response.

"Distracted, Master?" the effeminate voice of Ghirahim asked as he dodged the purple flare. Ganondorf shook his head before gripping the new zweihänder he had received. "Master, you may relax." The Demon Lord let out a chuckle as he shifted back into his standard form and summoned his longsword away. "I was telling you that is enough training for the day."

"Oh, my apologizes." He bowed his head as his blade vanished from his left hand. The Gerudo took a deep breath in before facing Ghirahim. "May I ask something of you?"

"Of course, Master. What is it?"

Ganondorf took a step toward the Sword Spirit. "You can speak any language, correct?"

Ghirahim gave a nod of confirmation. "Why do you ask?" Ganondorf locked eyes with him as he leaned forward. "I want to learn Monstish and Demochian." Ghirahim's eyebrows raised as a light gasp escaped. Ganondorf raised his hand before he could reply and placed his left hand over his heart, his eyes giving a determined look. "I know it will be a challenge, but I want to understand not only Demons but Monsters better as well."

"Of course!" He grinned, nodding a few times as he grabbed Ganondorf's free hand with both of his hands. "I will teach you Monstish first. You will need to know how to commune with the Monster tribes around Hyrule." Ganondorf nods as he stood up straight, moving his left hand to his side as Ghirahim lets go and stands tall. His chest began to puff out as his grin only seemed to grow wider. "I'll go to a close-by monster tribe to let them know that you want to learn their language. Meet me here tomorrow, midday again."

"We can make it at least a weekly activity for you to train me," the male Gerudo suggested, earning a nod from his companion. He watched as the Sword Spirit teleported away, again leaving a flash of diamonds in his wake. 

He began to shift his body in Yarna Hamlet's direction but stopped as he saw Nabooru standing off the path in the distance. She walked toward him, staying silent until she reached her friend. "Can we talk?" she asked, her gaze trailing down to the ground. A few moments passed before Ganondorf answered with a soft, "We can."

"I'm sorry for being such a distant bitch," she started. "The moment I got home, I found out Mom died." The male Gerudo opened his mouth to give his condolences, but she stopped him with a raise of her hand. "I've always been jealous of you having a father figure in your life while my bitch of a dad walked out on Mom as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Just- that, combined with the fact I'm still trying to find my place in the world, I became a lot colder to you than before all this shit."

Ganondorf's shoulders relaxed as his ears drooped as well. "I'm not angry or upset with you." The shorter Gerudo raised her head, tilting it slightly as she finally looked at her companion in the eyes. "Nab, everyone deals with loss differently; Mother isolates herself in her room and hardly talks to most people. Nevina keeps herself distracted with work or other activities. Tokos and Azin spend even more time together and talk about him whenever they can. I avoid places where Father frequently had been and try not to dwell on it." His tone went softer as he continued with a little smile, "Some of these probably aren't healthy, but that shows how everyone works differently."

"Yeah," she agreed, taking a deep breath in before letting it out. "Still, I'm sorry for how I acted."

"I know you are, and I forgive you. Loss is a hard thing." He looks at the ground, quietly staring, before shaking his head. "I was even worse when Jax passed."

"Ajax?" The shorter Gerudo gasped, her hands going over her mouth for a brief moment. "He's... gone? What happened?"

"His so-called 'parents' abused him. I found out too late." Ganondorf paused, his eyes starting to gloss over. "Ajax was 17, so I was about 12. We were heading back to his home when I stopped him to ask if he was alright. He just- He took out a knife and- and started to s-stab himself."

Nabooru pulled Ganondorf into a tight embrace. "You don't have to continue." He silently stood there, teardrops starting to form as she tried to comfort him. "No one should have to go through that. His parents should have loved and cared for him, not abuse him until he thought there was no other way out." He could only nod, taking another moment before hugging her back and openly sobbing. "It's my fault. I s-should have done mor-"

"Bullshit, Gan," she interrupted. "You were a child, and even then, you did all you could." Ganondorf went quiet as tears rolled down his cheeks and beard. After a few minutes, his crying finally waned. He was the first to release Nabooru, the female Gerudo letting go and stepping back a bit to look up at him. She tugged him down by his shirt with her right hand, making him lean, before wiping away his tears. Nabooru took her left hand and cupped his cheek as she pulled her other hand back. "You were the best friend Ajax could have ever had."

"I can only hope."

"No need for hoping. I am positive you were." Nabooru stood on her forefeet and planted a kiss on his left cheek. Ganondorf's gold-colored eyes crinkled in a smile before he leaned and kissed her on the opposite cheek. Before removing her hand from him, she moved her free hand to his neck. Ganondorf immediately realized what she was doing and moved his left behind her head before pressing their foreheads together. They lingered a short while before both let go. After finally backing away and standing up straight, the male chuckled. "I think you are a pretty good friend too."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, by the way, Nevina asked me to bring you home."

"Did she?" 

"Yep. After you left at dinner last night, I apologized and explained what things were going on with me to your sister and mom. So when I told her I was going to talk with you about it, she asked me to bring your ass home."

"I was about to go home anyway." He glanced in the direction of the hamlet before looking back at Nabooru. "Are you staying in Yarna for the time being?"

"Yeah," she confirmed while beginning to walk toward the path. The Gerudo beckoned Ganondorf with a movement of her entire arm. "Come on."

He quickly caught up with her. After he reached the path, he glanced down at her. "Hey, Nab, do you think we are going to be best friends for the rest of our lives?"

Nabooru snorted, lightly shoving him in response. "Only if you stop being so corny about it."

Ganondorf slightly stumbled as he laughed in response. "I'll try." As they walked home, the Gerudo male felt much happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
